Jasper's Sister
by lisapearl
Summary: After 200years alone Bella finds her brother, but can she also find love?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE - BELLA'S POV

When i was 12 my brother told me he was going to war.

When i was 13 my family was told my brother was missing and presumed dead.

When i was 17 my father told me he had found me a husband. And it was at the age of 17 that i was turned into a vampire.

My name is Bella Whitlock, (but these days I'm Bella Swan) and that was over 200 years ago. i have travelled all over the world looking for something but not sure what is was until i came to a small town called Forks. That is when I meet the Cullens and found something i never knew i was looking for.

I had meet Charlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Alice, and we were getting to know each other in the lounge room when i saw a photo. My hand went straight to the locket around my neck. Alice noticed where i was looking and looked back at me.

"That is my hasband Jasper, him and Emmett should be here in 7minutes" she was smiling when she mention Jasper. "Do you know him?" she asked looking a little confused.

I couldn't answer her, i was completely numb, frozen with my hand still holding my locket, barely understanding that they were trying to get my attention.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - JASPER'S POV

Today was one of thoses day that i dreaded. There was a new vampire in town and that meant my familys emotions were everywhere. Rose was bored, Emmett excited, Charlisle, Emse and Edward were concerned and my Alice was Excited, happy, nervous. Emmett had decided to go find a grizzly to eat while we waited and i joined. not becasue of my thirst but to get away from the emotions.

While i watched Emmett make the bear angry my thoughts drifted to my sister. I missed her so much it was a little painful. Usually when i was alone my thoughts went to her, i woundered if she had a happy life, if she got married and had kids. She was my favourite person in the world.

"Dude, you gonna sit there all day or are we going to meet the new guy?"

Emmett asked

"Sure lets go." I replied and we ran back to the house i silence.

When we got to the house i noticed my families unease.

"there is nothing wrong with her physically she looks to be in a great deal of shock" i heard Carlisle saying as we entered the loungeroom.

"Bella can you here me?" Emse said

(Did she juat say Bella?) i thought as my head snaped over to the girl on the couch. she looked like her only older mabye 17 or 18, i looked and her hand and noticed the locket i gave before i left. she was here. As i slowly made my way over pushing everyone out of the way so i could get closer.

"Jasper, do you know her?" Alice asked looking as confused as the rest of my family.

When i reached Bella i was sure it was her. i could wrap my head around it. I was confused and angry and sad and happy at the sight of her. slowly i reached out and took her hand away from the locket from her hand and opened it. The photo of the 2of us was still there. when her eye lock on to mine .

One word was all it took to snap her out of her shock. "Beauty?" i said as she lauched herself at me locking her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. "Jay?"she sobed as i was hugging her back just as tight.

I could feel my families confusion, and when i pick her off the couch and to hug her tighter i could feel the waves of anger rolling of Alice, but to happy that i had my sister back to try and calm her down.

I pulled back slightly to get a good look at her "I never thought i'd see you again" she said as she continued sobbing

"WHO IS SHE JASPER?" Alice yelled while Emmett was holding her back.

"If i had known what happened to you i would have found you sooner" i replied.

I picked Bella up in a hug and spun her around while she giggled while hugging me back. when i put her down i turned and did the same to Alice then looked back at everyone. They were still confused until I said "Guys this is Bella Whitlock my baby sister" with the biggest smile on my face.

Alice squelled in delight as she ran to Bella and hugged her "I am so happy to meet you" she said while bouncing up and down.


End file.
